


Sing for Me

by Let_the_Queen_Roar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Rogues (The Flash), Songfic, Soulmates, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_the_Queen_Roar/pseuds/Let_the_Queen_Roar
Summary: Various one-shots of Barry and the people who love the hero. It will be a mix of different crossovers and a few surprise guests.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 48





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some of the prompts.

I adore the Arrowverse and the cast of characters. I especially love the relationships Barry Allen has with his friends and family. I've been wanting to write different stories with those relationships in mind. I also wanted to add crossovers from other shows, with Glee being one of the biggest ones. 

If you have any prompts, let me know. I'm open up to ideas. 

1\. Arrowverse/Glee: A tired Berry Allen visits some old friends, but she forgot that there are a villain and vigilante who do not like to share.  
2\. Arrowverse AU: The Rogues are looking for the songbird that serenaded them in the Pipeline.  
3\. Arrowverse: The mayor of Central City is hosting a charity event. Time to show off hidden dance moves.


	2. Break(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some old friends are visiting Star City. Berry decided to meet them. But she didn't tell Oliver about her visit to his city nor did she know a certain thief tracker her down too. A couple of jealous boys aren't happy to see their favorite hero with two other men or what she is wearing.

Berry Allen is an honest person. She doesn’t like hiding things from her friends. Especially from Iris. Her best friend and sister. But Berry needed to be away from everything. Being the Flash is amazing and scary and thrilling. The speed and rush of fighting her enemies never grew old. Except, some days she missed the little things.

She missed days she could just be Berry. Days where she could have fun without having to run off and save the day.

She also would like a day where her Rogues didn’t stalk her throughout Central City. Berry saw Hartley at the music store. She saw Mardon at her local grocery store. Snart sat near her at Jitters. Even Rory and Lisa were in the same movie theater as her. Berry knew it was Snart’s idea. She didn’t know why though. The few times she confronted the thief about it, he would smirk and say he had no idea what the speedster was talking about.

If that weren’t bad enough, when she would help in Star City, Oliver would harp on her about training or other topics that had to do with crime-fighting.

The Flash was exhausted.

Berry needed a break.

“Hey, Bri. Kurt and I will be in Star City next week. Will you be able to come and visit? It’s been a while.”

The speedster hates hiding secrets. But one secret she never told, not even to Iris or Joe, was about her friends from high school.

When she attended Dalton, Berry made friends who started as enemies. She wasn’t proud of some of her behavior, yet everyone forgave the brunette. The hero remained close to Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Nick, Jeff, and Thad. Her team and Team Arrow and the Rogues didn’t know that she told her old friends about the Flash. How on bad nights, she would run to one of them for comfort. Kurt and Blaine always had a bed ready and ears for listening. The couple knew of her struggles to be a hero and still be herself (the impossible). They knew about her nightmares and heartache. The ache of what Thawne did to her and her family. How the Army came after the metahumans in her city. 

“Hey. I’ll always make time for you and Kurt. I have a lot of time saved, so work should be good. Wally can cover for me. I’ll just tell the team I have somewhere important to be.”

Team Flash was confused but agreed to have Wally cover hero duties while the brunette went out of town. Cisco was curious about who she was going to see, however, thought maybe she was going to see Oliver. Everyone knew those two were close.

Iris and Joe were suspicious. Berry was usually vague when she wanted to hide something. Iris kept hounding the hero until the brunette snapped. Looking back on it, no one should have been surprised. 

“Iris, I need a break! I love you guys, but I’m tired. I'm tired of being CSI Allen or the Flash. I just want to be Berry for a couple of days. I'll have my phone on me if things are bad, but please, let me rest.”

That confession made everyone on the team feel guilty. Berry did look exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, wrinkles between her brows, and an air of sadness surrounding the young woman. After the Ferris Air betrayal and Thawne, the hero still had her normal job and little things going on in her life. The Flash would burn out if she wasn’t careful. If her team wasn't careful. 

“I’m sorry Berr. We should have realized that you were doing too much,” said Iris with a sad smile.

With the blessing of her team and a visit with her dad at his cabin, Berry boarded a train to Star City. She thought about letting Oliver know about her visit but dismissed the idea. It was a few days. She needed this break. Besides, she still had her phone if anyone truly needed her help.

That was her first mistake.

“I hope she’s okay. Bri has sounded tired on the phone.” Blaine Anderson had grown and branched out in the world. A Broadway director, actor, and husband to fashion designer Kurt Hummel, the former New Directioner/Warbler was worried about Bri, Berry to everyone else. The young woman had been a wreck the last time the couple saw her.

“I hope so too. Maybe next time we should kidnap her for a while. Go to Paris for Fashion Week.”

Kurt’s comment caused Blaine to laugh. He knew his husband was serious, and Santana would help too. The model had also expressed concerns about the hero. Everyone in their group had downloaded the Flash Alert to their phones so they could keep up with any news from Central City. It frightened the entire group of how often the alert went off daily.

Bri was their light. She gives so much, but fate/speed force/time, whatever it was called, kept taking from her. Her mother. Her childhood. The coma. The betrayals. The constant fighting. That was why everyone tried to visit her or kept a room ready. Her team and the other one in Star City didn’t seem to see what the stress was doing. They were smothering her light. Her goodness.

As the power couple waited for the hero’s train, in Central City, Berry’s second mistake took place.

There was a robbery at the museum. When Cisco realized it was the Rogues, he sent an alert to Wally. Once the young speedster arrived, he saw Cold, Glider, Heatwave, and Peak-a-Boo. Lisa Snart and Mick Rory were gathering jewels from the displays and other valuables, while Shawna was ready to whisk everyone away. Cold, though, looked like he was expecting a certain Scarlet Speedster. Instead, he had the baby hero. The smirk he originally had on his face melted into a frown.

“So, the nerd squad sent us the baby. Is the Flash too good to come to stop us herself?”

Lisa, Mick, and Shawna shared a look. The Rogues knew that the Flash, AKA Berry Allen, was Cold’s. He was possessive when it came to the hero, like a dragon guarding its treasure. The last time the hero was busy with another meta, Snart found the man and froze his hands to a lamppost for CCPD to find. The meta's hands were saved, but he was afraid of the name Snart and was put into a special room at psych. 

“Flash is on a vacay. That means you deal with me,” Kid Flash said with a cocky smirk. The smirk soon disappeared because it felt like the temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

Snart seemed to go stone cold. The other Rogues knew it was time to leave. Otherwise, things were about to be icy. Wally sensed the same thing. Gulping, the young meta wasn’t sure if he wanted to go near Cold. The man radiated an air of power, which made no sense. The thief wasn’t a meta or magical, but he always had a presence of confidence and control. Wally was so zoned out that he didn’t see the blast of the cold gun until his legs and feet were frozen to the floor.

“Tell Team Flash that the next time I have a heist, I want the real Flash. Or I may go back on my deal.”

Peak-a-Boo grabbed the Rogues and disappeared, leaving Wally behind to get out of the ice before the police arrive.

“Uh, guys. Did you hear that?”

“Yeah… That was weird. I know Cold gets off on having Berry show up, but I mean that was weird, weird,” said Cisco.

“Wally are you okay?” asked Caitlin.

“I’m good. I didn’t stop them though.”

While Team Flash was trying to figure out what had happened at the heist, Oliver and his team were in the Arrow Cave (Foundry, Felicity!) training. It had been a quiet month, but the Arrow didn’t want to be caught off guard. Crime doesn’t stop, even during the holidays.

Oliver and Thea took a break when Oliver’s phone began to ring. When the older man looked at the number, it was from someone he preferred not to talk to often. Deciding it must be important for the other person to call him, the vigilante accepted the call.

Before Oliver could say anything, a snarky voice spoke. “Queen, why is Scarlet on her way to your city? I thought we agreed to keep one another informed about her visits.”

“Snart, what the hell are you talking about? Berry didn’t say she was visiting.”

Felicity looked up when she heard Oliver speak and was curious about why Captain Cold was called Oliver. The blonde started checking/hacking for the speedster’s phone. She may or may not put a tracker in it the last time the two teams were together, as a precaution. A second later, she received a ping on her computer.

“Oh… Seems like Berr bought a ticket. The train should be arriving in a few.” Felicity began hacking the cameras at the station. Oliver watched over her shoulder as the train pulled into the station and passengers started to exit. One of the last to disembark was Berry. She had a suitcase, which explained why she took a train. The camera changed to the station’s exit. There Team Arrow could see a change to the brunette’s demeanor.

Oliver knew that the last year or so had been hard on the young woman. He tried to make sure that her team took care of her and that the Arrow didn’t need to make an appearance in Central City. But it seemed as though it wasn’t enough. The dropping of her shoulders and the listlessness in her walk told a sad story. The Flash was tired. Her light had dimmed.

That changed though as soon as she stepped through the exit. On the video, Oliver could see two men standing on the sidewalk near the doors. They were obviously waiting for someone. After first, he dismissed them as not important, until the speedster came through the doors. When Berry saw them she seemed to glow, like the sun. He watched as the young woman ran (at normal speed) toward the two and jumped in the arms of the brunet male. Gasps were heard. More noises were made when she kissed the two men on the cheeks. Her smile could light up Star City and Central.

“Oh… I wonder who they are?” asked Felicity. The hacker was shocked. Why didn’t Berry tell anyone she was going to Star? Who were the guys? So many questions.

Thea walked over from the couch that she was lounging on to see what was causing the commotion. All a sudden she let out a loud squeal.

“I didn’t know Berry was friends with other famous people!”

“Who are they?” asked Oliver a little harshly.

Thea used to her brother’s behavior, said, “Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They are the power couple in New York. I wonder how Berry knows them.”

Burning jealousy shot through Oliver. Seeing Berry jump in another man’s arms and kissing both caused him to tighten his hand around an imaginary bow. Snart heard the comments through the phone and was just as angry. He and Queen will never see eye to eye on many things, but they did agree on one thing.

Berry Nora Sabrina Allen was theirs.

Both men have fallen in love with the Scarlet Speedster. She saw the good in them and never shied away from their darkness. Instead, she was the guardian angel that helped them find a path that walked the gray area. The brunette never tried to change them. She accepted them with open arms.

“Felicity, where is she staying?”

“Ummm… Should we be doing this? It looks like she’s here on pleasure. Not that kind of pleasure! I mean… Oh, she’s staying at the Starlight. Nice hotel,” said Felicity, blushing as she babbled.

“…”

“Keep an eye on her Queen.” With a click, Captain Cold hung up on Oliver.

Berry didn’t know what green-eye monsters she unleashed in Star City.

“So, tell us what is going on at home Bri. And don’t lie!”

“I’m just tired, Killer. After the thing with Thawne… Wells… Whatever name he was going by… I… I just want to sleep. But I can’t.” Berry collapsed between Kurt and Blaine on the hotel couch. Soon all three were wrapped around one another, seeking and giving comfort. Nightmares of her mom’s death, her coma, and all the metahumans and criminals keep adding to her mental and emotional strain. Not only all those issues but staying positive for her team and Team Arrow. She was turning into Atlas. The world rested on her shoulders.

“Well, tonight you can rest, and tomorrow, we’ll go to see Phantom of the Opera. The show’s director is a friend of mine. We can go to the show and eat afterward,” Blaine suggested.

"Yes, and you are going to wear the dress I made for you! No arguing. I always thought the red of your suit looks good on you.” Kurt smiled down at Bri. Who would have thought all these years later the three of them would be such good friends?

Smiling, Berry agreed. She knew better than argue with Kurt. He and Santana always got what they wanted. It was somehow enduring to her and the others.

None of them noticed on the opposite building a certain Star City Vigilante watching them through the window. Oliver growled when he saw how entwined the three were. According to Thea, the Anderson-Hummel couple were married to one another and gay. Yet, looking at them right now, someone might think they were all three were in a relationship.

“Felicity, did you find anything out about Hummel or Anderson?”

“Oliver, are you sure this is okay?” asked Diggle through the comms?

“I need to make sure that Berry isn’t in any danger.”

“Uh, I found that they have tickets for tomorrow’s show at the theater. Also, I haven’t found any Berry Allen associated with Hummel or Anderson. Everything Thea said about them is true though. Husbands who are high school sweethearts. Blaine is a Broadway director and Kurt is an up-and-coming designer. I don't see much else, but I’ll keep looking.”

Before Oliver could say anything, his phone vibrated in his hidden pocket. Turning off his comms, Oliver knew who it was without checking the name.

“Queen, where are you? We need to have a chat.”

Thirty minutes later, Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart were facing one another in an abandoned warehouse near the Glades. Neither man was happy, especially after Oliver told Leonard what he saw in the hotel room. Cold wanted to ice them but knew cooler heads were needed. Plus, if they were close to Scarlet, he knew she would have been hurt by his actions.

“She’s supposed to be at the theater tomorrow. We could learn more there,” said Oliver. The Arrow didn’t like the mystery. He always Berry was an open book, wore her heart on her sleeve, but today proved that even the speedster knew how to keep secrets. He didn’t know if he was proud or hurt that she kept anything from him.

“Did your little team learn what room is hers? Just in case,” the thief asked with a small smirk. If anything, they could always have a talk with the brunette out of public view.

The next evening, Berry and the Anderson-Hummel couple left the hotel. Dressed and styled to the satisfaction of Kurt, the three of them caught a cab to the theater. Berry loved her dress. It was a beautiful deep red (like her suit), off the shoulder, above the knee length creation. It was simple but showed off her long legs and strong shoulders. For the first time in forever, the hero felt pretty and joyful. No pressure to be the nerd CSI or the perfect hero. She was just Bri.

“I can’t wait. I love the Phantom.” The hero soon began humming a few of the songs to herself. She loved the tragedy of the Phantom’s story. It reminded her of a few people in her life.

“How many times have you seen it by now?” teased Blaine.

He and Kurt knew her absolute love for the show. If Berry had the time, she would see it every week, but Central City isn’t known for its theater or acting. Everyone at Dalton and McKinley always thought that Bri would be the one acting on Broadway or have an album deal. It surprised all of them when she majored in forensic science instead. But, once anyone knew her story, it wasn’t so much of a surprise anymore. Their friends even knew about the man in yellow and lightening. While impossible, no one thought she was crazy. She saw what she saw. In high school, the brunette may have become a bit cold and mean but a liar? Never. Bri was too honest. She could bend the truth for the situation if need be. She could even tell white lies. Ask her to lie with a straight face? Not happening.

At the theater, the three exited their cab and walked toward the entrance. So absorbed with one another, laughter and jokes flying back and forth, none of them noticed the arrival of the mayor of Star City. Oliver knew he could get tickets easily enough, trusting Felicity to help if he couldn’t. He brought Thea as part of his cover. People were murmuring about seeing the mayor. Surprised that he made an appearance due to his busy schedule. The eldest Queen ignored everyone and gave his polite, fake smile, scanning the crowd for a certain hero. When he saw her, he lost his breath. Berry looked stunning in the dress she wore. He’s never seen her wear anything that wasn’t the Flash suit or layers of clothing. She wasn’t one to display a lot of skin. Discreetly taking a photo on his phone, Oliver sent the photo to Snart, knowing that the older male would be just as breathless as he was.

Thea, seeing Berry and knowing that her brother and Captain Cold both love her, made a quick decision. Breaking off from Oliver, the youngest Queen walked toward the brunette hero. It still amazed Thea that the two idiots haven't told Berry how they felt, but as soon as anyone (and she means anyone) took an interest in the Flash, they became territorial.

“Berry! I didn’t know you were going to be in Star today. How are you?” Thea’s greeting made the other woman jump in shock. She was hoping to avoid Team Arrow while here but that was out the window.

Turning around, the Scarlet Speedster greeted Speedy. “Hi, Thea. Yeah… Ummm… I’m here to see a couple of friends. We love the Phantom, and Blaine was able to get some tickets for tonight. Oh! Let me introduce you. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.”

Thea took a moment to look at the power couple. Both men were definitely a couple, as told by the matching wedding bands and clasped hands. What their connection to Berry is still the question.

“Thea Queen. It is nice to meet you. I love your clothes,” said Thea to Kurt.

“Thank you. I keep telling Bri that she should model some for me, but she is too shy. Have you thought about it? I'm always looking for new talent.” Neither man made a big deal out of her last name, which earned points in her book. It also helped that you can see that they care about Berry. Her instincts were screaming that all of them were close friends. Maybe too close for Oliver and Leonard to stand but close nonetheless. 

Laughing, Thea stated that she had not. Instead, she has been busy with running a successful nightclub and working on helping her brother out with his mayoral duties. The foursome kept up the small talks until the current call was announced. Waving good-bye to the trio, Thea made her way back to Oliver. She knew he would want details on any information she gathered. Rolling her eyes, Thea just wanted to throw all of them in a closet so that they could work off the sexual tension. 

Oliver could not concentrate on the show. He had a good view of where Berry sat and seeing her smile and laugh with Hummel and Anderson set his teeth on edge. His sister did say that they called her Bri, seemed close, and that the trio was going out after to eat and dance. The dancing comment made Oliver raise an eyebrow. Berry always insisted that she couldn't dance, saying she was klutzy and not coordinated. Deciding to track the trio after the show, the Arrow sat back and texted Felicity first. He wanted to see if she had any updates on the city and his current focus. He then let Snart know about what he learned so far. 

"What did you think about this rendition Bri?" asked Blaine, already knowing the answer. 

"It was so beautiful! I can't wait to see it again," exclaimed Berry with a happy smile. High on euphoria, the brunette linked her arms through Blaine and Kurt. "So, Killer, where to next? You promised me food."

Laughing, Blaine led the group further up the street. In the shadows, a certain thief stalked after the group. Seeing his hero so open with other people and even giving out nicknames made him irritable. His irritation disappeared when he heard Berry start singing Masquerade from the Phantom. Since when did his Scarlet sing? 

_Masquerade!_  
_Paper faces on display_  
_Masquerade!_  
_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_  
_Every face a different shade_  
_Masquerade!_  
_Look around, there’s another mask behind you!_

Snart wanted that voice for the rest of his life and the dress too. Red was really Berry's color. Thinking back on their meetings, both in costume and civilian clothes, Cold never saw her in a dress or skirt. This change of look had him unable to take his eyes off of her. He wasn't happy that the other two men, or anyone outside right now, got to see the pretty brunette look like this. It should have been for his eyes only. And maybe Queen's too.

Soon the group entered a nice restaurant to eat. A restaurant near Verdant. Mistake number three. 

Kurt was telling Bri about how one of his models dropped out of a show because she didn't get to model an outfit of her choosing. The brunette couldn't help but laugh as he made more snarky comments about that particular model. She missed this. It seemed like most of her days were filled with crime, crime-fighting nights, more crime, and even more crime. It was nice to relax and have fun with her friends. 

"The amount of shade you likely threw at her must have made the clouds look like puffballs," Berry snorted out between her laughs.

"Ugh, you have no idea. I was lucky that Santana was in town and was willing to help."

"Please, Satan loves you. Of course, she would help." 

Once they ate and drank, the trio decided to head to the club. At first, Berry was hesitant to enter. This was Team Arrow territory. The whole city was Arrow territory, but the club was on top of the hidden base of operations and Thea saw her tonight. Kurt and Blain finally talked her down from her fears and said to relax. The Vigilante wouldn't have time to confront her and the others may not even know about her presence in Star City. The speedster agreed and all of them went to stand-in line. The bouncer, recognizing Berry, waved the three inside without fuss. Berry figured it was the perks of knowing the owners. Grabbing a table near the dance floor, a waitress asked them what they wanted. Knowing her metabolism couldn't get her even tipsy, the speedster ordered a whisky straight. She needed it to help calm her nerves. The brunette still was not sure about being here, especially if Oliver finds her in his city without calling first. He was possessive of what was his. 

Not knowing that Oliver was watching from the Arrow Cave, Berry calmed down and was ready to go to the floor. 

"So, which one of you studs want to dance?"

"Oh, I see Sabrina Smythe is emerging. Think you can keep up Captain Chipmunk?" asked Kurt with a smirk. 

"Watch me, Hummel." 

The two former Warblers linked arms and strutted to the floor. Verdant patrons wouldn't know what hit them. The song the DJ was playing was a perfect one for the duo, Pushin' On. It was a strong but sensual song. As the two started to dance, the rest of the people stopped to watch as the moves became complicated and enticing. No one could look away from the duo. The spins and backbends made a few people salivate after the couple. Blaine recognized the dance; it was one they've performed countless times in countless other clubs and stages. So, taking a sip of his drink, he got up and soon stole Bri from Kurt's arms to twirl her around, causing her to laugh. Soon it almost looked like a tango as the two males kept taking the brunette from one another until it ended with Bri being dipped by Blaine and Kurt holding her leg up in a split. 

There was a stillness in the air. No one dared to breathe, afraid to break the moment. Finally, the patrons in the club broke out into wild applause. Everyone in Verdant was cheering for the trio. No one has seen something like that in real life. Blushing, Berry stood back up and hurried to their table. When she sings and dances, sometimes the speedster forgets the world around her. It was all about that moment. The sensation of emotions building and cresting throughout her body. It was something all her friends from school understood. It was something she couldn't share with her team or the others in her hero life. 

"Ugh, I miss doing that. It's such a rush," stated Berry.

"Agreed. We haven't had much time to do anything like that either," said Blaine with a big smile.

"Fashion Week in Paris next winter. We definitely should go there. No excuses Bri!" stated Kurt. Laughing, Berry agreed to the date. If she didn't, the brunette knew that he and Santana would arrive in Central City and drag her to France kicking and screaming. 

As they continued the night dancing and drinking, the couple and hero did not know about Team Arrow getting an eyeful of the dance. Felicity made sure to record it so that Team Flash could see it. It was so good. The blonde wasn't sure why Berry said she couldn't dance. Those moves said otherwise. Diggle knew that Oliver would get even more worked up after seeing that. Not to mention what Leonard Snart would do as well. Star City would not survive their combined wrath. In the past couple of years, Diggle has seen Oliver Queen at his worst before his rise to a hero. During that time, he had seen the younger man lose important people in his life and go through trials that would break other mortals. But the one thing that was constant was the light that Oliver had grabbed with both of his hands. A light that he was willing to share with the absolute dragon-like qualities Leonard Snart possessed. 

"Oh, she has moves. I mean dance moves. Not other moves. She could have other moves... I think. Does she?" Felicity asked Diggle and Thea.

"Wow, pretty, smart, a hero, and she dances. What's taking my brother so long on asking her out?" demanded Thea. The younger Queen had stopped by after the show to check on the club and see the team. She was about to leave when the video of the dance floor came up on Felicity's screens. 

"I don't think you'll have to wait long," Diggle dryly replied. Nodding to the camera showing Snart and Oliver standing off to the side in the shadows, Team Arrow could see the dark looks the two kept throwing at the table of friends. Snart and then Oliver seemed to melt into the shadows, and Felicity could not track them anymore. Diggle and Thea had a good idea where the two were heading. Should they warn the hero? 

Berry groaned as they got closer to their rooms. "I had so much fun tonight. We definitely need to do this again before Paris." She hadn't let loose in so long that the night felt surreal to the brunette. "Thank goodness I don't have work tomorrow. I would be later than normal and Captain Singh would yell at me even more."

"How are you so fast but so late for everything? That shouldn't be possible," Kurt asked with disbelief. 

Shrugging, Berry couldn't answer that question. She wasn't sure how it is possible either. Laughing, the couple headed toward their room with a kiss from Bri on their cheeks. "I'll see you both in the morning. Don't have too much fun," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. The couple blushed and hurried into their room. They knew that the Sabrina side of their friend was coming out and that meant the teasing and jokes are soon to follow.

Giggling to herself, the brunette had just stepped into her room when she heard the familiar sound of the cold gun. 

"Well, well. Seems like Central City misplaced a speedster. Tell me, Scarlet, how is your little vacation going? I would think you would head somewhere warmer." Sitting on the chair facing the door, Snart had the cold gun trained on her. Before she could move, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Looking back, Berry was shocked to see Oliver in full Arrow gear. 

"What's going on? Why are you here Snart? Ollie... What are you doing?!" 

"I want to know why you didn't tell me you were in my city Berry. Who were those guys you were with?" 

Confused the young woman sped out of Oliver's arms and stood near the window. "Are you stalking me?! I'm on vacation. Taking a break. Wally is covering Central City for me. I'm not here to start anything. As for my friends... It's none of your business. I've known them for ten years and completely trust them. So, if you don't mind, I was going to bed." Angerly, Berry stomped past Leonard and toward the door. The nerve of the two. She knew Snart liked his "games," and Ollie was possessive of his city, but she had every right to take a break. It wasn't fair. She wanted a couple of days away from being the Flash. Was that too much to ask? She felt like crying with how angry she felt at that moment.

Before she reached the door, Oliver grabbed her hand. Huffing, the speedster opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, however, the blond had something different in mind. He crashed his lips on hers. Letting out a surprised sound, Berry was startled by the kiss. Soon, though, she fell into the haze of feeling his lips on hers. Kissing Oliver was like being hit by a wave. He explored her mouth with such confidence and passion that she almost couldn't remember why she was upset. 

So lost in the euphoria of the kiss, she didn't hear Cold stand up from the chair, deposit the cold gun on the table next to it, and saunter over to the pair. She broke from the kiss when another set of hands spun her around and the second pair of lips claimed hers. Where Oliver was passion and confidence, Leonard was more like his nickname. Cool and smooth. He still had the same confidence, but he knew he didn't need to devour her.

While Leonard held her to his chest, Oliver moved his lips down her neck, causing her to make little mewls that set the two men burning with desire. 

Gasping, Berry looked at the two of them with desire but confusion. What just happened? "What... What is going on?" She never would have thought to see Captain Cold or the Arrow in the same room without some bloodshed. 

"We want you, Scarlet. Usually, we wouldn't share, but we arrived at an agreement. I know you wouldn't be able to choose between us, so Queen and I decided to be civil."

"Do you want this Berry?" asked Oliver. He needed her consent before heading down this path because once they do, he knew that none of them would stop. She was it for him, and he knew she was it for Snart as well.

Did she want this? All of her dreams with Oliver and Leonard in them. Can she be selfish? Is she allowed to be selfish for once? Her time as CSI and hero had made it hard for her to put herself first. It was always about the others in her life and the civilians that she protected every day. In her heart, she knew what she wanted. She knew her dad would tell her to go for it. Kurt and Blaine would encourage her forward with their full support. She had loved both Oliver and Leonard for a while, but she thought neither wanted her. Except... except, they were saying that they wanted her. They were willing to share her with each other. She decided for once to be selfish.

"Yes," she breathed out in the air.

The thief and vigilante groaned with desire. Soon nothing else was said that night. Berry became theirs completely.

In the morning, Kurt walked across the hall to knock on Bri's door. Instead of the brunette, an older man answered the door. The fashion designer knew who this was and what must have happened last night. Smirking a bit, Kurt looked Leonard "Captain Cold" Snart in the eye. Before he could say anything, a loud moan and another man's voice sounded from inside the room. Holding back his blush, Kurt just looked at Snart and said, "I was going to see if Bri was heading down for breakfast, but it seems she has company. Tell her to call me or Blaine later. We do have plans." With another smirk, Kurt turned around and headed back to his room to let Blaine know about the change in Bri's love life. They can't wait for Santana to find out about it. The shovel talk she will give... It will be epic. 

Leonard stared as Scarlet's friend went back to his room before closing the door. Shaking his head, the thief made his way back to the bed to see the best sight in life. His Scarlet was straddling Queen and kissing the blond with enthusiasm. Taking his mind off of Berry's friend, Cold climbed on to the bed and trailed his hand over pale, soft skin. Yeah, he'll think about everything else later. Right now, he and Queen had other things to distract them. A beautiful brunette with a heart of gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the dress: https://images.app.goo.gl/exf88DCJ2NZBnN5x9


End file.
